suine_suishou_shofandomcom-20200214-history
Suishou Suine
Suishou Suine (水音 水晶) is a voicebank for the program Vocal Synthesis Tool UTAU, as well as its mascot character. Her creator and voice provider is ShiaSeki Suishou. General information Name: 'Suishou (水晶 - ''Suishō; Japanese for "Crystal") 'Surname: '''Suine (水音 - ''Suine; Japanese for "Water Sound") 'Gender: '♀ '''Birthday: '''March 14 '''Age: '''18 years old '''Race: '''Doll '''Nationality: '''Italian '''Height: '''1,65 m '''Weight: '''147,15 N '''Mass: '''15 kg '''Character item: '''Snow crystal Personality '''Likes: Shō Suine Dislikes: Being criticized Suishou has a mutable character. She is a shy and diffident doll, usually she's unsure of herself but considers herself superior than common people. She's very kind with people she loves, as she's cold with people she dislikes. She mistakes every criticism directed to her for an offense, and gets angry and sad for this. Suishou is a "romantic asexual" and has a crush on her twin brother Shō. She's enthusiastic about her hobbies, which are reading mangas (she's an otaku), drawing, singing and sewing, and likes starting projects involving her friends and looking for their approbation. She is also very interested in maths, science and philosophy, and has a high intelligence. Despite her kind nature, she sometimes likes fighting using her magic powers, during her fights she can appear a bit insane. Even if she's feminine, some of her gestures are tipically male. Appearance Suishou is a thin, pale-skinned doll. Her long blue hair begins straightly, then curls into two large ringlets. She also has two azure ringlets on the sides of her face. Her right eye is blue, her left one is azure. She has the number 00 stamped on her left shoulder. Her cupsize is A. Her nails are azure. Instead of the navel, she has a small depression. She has wings which change their appearance if they are open or closed. Despite being a doll, she is nearsighted. Background Suishou has been created with her twin brother Shō. They are empty dolls animated thanks to a magic crystal inside their body (similar to the Rosae Mysticae from the manga/anime Rozen Maiden). Her development started before Shō's, but it has been completed after his, that's why she's the younger of the twins. Their fixed "doll age" doesn't coincide with their actual age. Magic powers Suishou has particular magic powers, which reach their maximum intensity when used together with Shō's. She has the ability of bring the dream world inside the reality and freeze the dream itself, so to fix it temporarly to the real world. With this ability, she can "bring everything at the same level", so that she can freeze even a soul to temporarly transform it in a solid one. As she has a great control of magic powers in the dream world, when using this ability she can fight using powers related to ice, water and wind, sometimes even pressure, while eventual opponents' skills get low because of the low temperature. Her most powerful ability is the one of deleting a single bad event regarding herself in a very recent past, if happened in the dream world, and changing it into a positive one; this makes her nearly immortal because she can delete her own death in fight. History Suishou's character development needed about 15 years to be completed. She has been designed as "the most beautiful girl her authoress could imagine". A first version of her, called with a different name, was released on Thursday, September 2, 2010. That version of the voicebank is no more available for download and has been deeply changed due to its low recording quality. She was planned as the fist UTAUloid of a series called "ShiaLoids" as number 00. The authoress had then decided to make only Append voicebanks for Suishou, but the number 00 has remained on her left shoulder.